Adorable
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. C'était seulement plus que pouvait en supporter Yukio. YukioxRin Warning: inceste, yaoi!


****Donc, je ne possède rien, et l'histoire originale est à XliveXloveXlearnX399. Par contre, je préviens, c'est plutôt différent de ce que je traduis d'habitude... Disons que c'est moins... soft. Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Adorable**

RYRYRYRY

C'était seulement plus que ce que Yukio pouvait en supporter. Il pensait honnêtement qu'il avait fait du bon travail en gardant ses sentiments pour lui-même mais il ne pouvait pas le faire plus longtemps. Après qu'il ait appris la mort de Fujimoto, il pouvait à peine contenir sa rage contre son frère. Cependant après le combat qu'ils avaient eu dans la salle de classe, la majorité de sa colère avait disparu, et l'avait laissé avec un horrible sentiment d'épouvante. Comment avait-il pu dire ça à son _frère _? Pas seulement la personne qui s'inquiétaient le plus pour lui, mais également la personne dont il s'inquiétait le plus. Etait-il réellement sans cœur ? Non, il ne l'était pas, il avait juste été bouleversé, comme attendu d'une personne qui venait de perdre son père. Il était reconnaissant à Rin de ne pas lui en vouloir après tout ce qu'il avait dit.

Cela dit, c'était incontrôlable, même pour lui. Dernièrement, son frère n'avait rien fait, à part causer des problèmes. Ce n'était pas des choses importantes, mais pas exactement des petites non plus. Il laissait constamment ses émotions prendre le dessus et ça le transformait parfois en une sorte de berserker. Et si ce n'était pas ça, c'était en cours, où il posait des problèmes aux professeurs par son manque de travail – dans les cours normaux et dans les cours d'exorcistes. Il ne comptait pas combien de fois Rin se débrouillait toujours pour créer des problèmes, ce qui l'amenait là où il était maintenant.

« Nii-san. Je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi, mais tu dois essayer de ne pas te mettre en échec. Je ne serai pas toujours là et les autres exorcistes n'hésiteront pas à te tuer si tu agis comme ça près d'eux. Tu ne peux pas te balader et utiliser tes flammes pour tuer chaque petit démon. Tu vaux mieux que ça et tu devrais commencer à agir en conséquence. » Dit Yukio à son grand frère, les sourcils froncés.

« Ah désolé Yukio, je ne veux pas faire ces trucs, c'est juste dur de me contrôler. Parfois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de -» commença Rin d'un ton abattu, seulement pour être coupé :

« Eh bien tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à t'en « empêcher », sachent que c'est la raison pour laquelle tes amis ne te parlent plus. » exposa Yukio, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Cependant, lorsqu'il regarda son frère, il regretta instantanément ses mots. Rin semblait si blessé et rejeté à cet instant. Il savait que son frère prenait le fait que ses amis l'évitaient plus mal que l'on pourrait le croire. Il laissait ses flammes sortir pour les protéger, comptant sur eux avec l'espoir que les premières personnes qu'il pouvait appeler ses amis ne lui tournent pas le dos mais c'est exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Et maintenant Yukio venait de lui renvoyer tout ça au visage, bassement.

« Pardon de te poser autant de problèmes, je vais y aller maintenant » dit Rin avec colère, sortant instantanément Yukio de ses pensées, et partant avant que le plus jeune ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Yukio soupira, cela aurait pu se finir mieux.

RYRYRYRY

Yukio fronça les sourcils en entrant dans sa salle de classe en remarquant que son frère était absent. Il soupira avant de commencer la leçon du jour. Après les classes, il irait voir si Shura ou Mephisto l'avaient vu. Il devait s'excuser aussi vite que possible, à moins qu'il ne veuille que sa culpabilité ne le ronge. Il savait que ce qui lui était arrivé n'était pas de la faute de son frère et qu'il ne devait pas laisser sa contrariété avoir le dessus. Cpendant, avec Rin c'était frustrant.

Il laissa son faux sourire tomber une fois que les derniers de ses étudiants aient quitté la salle.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Okumura-san ? » Une voix fit sursauter Yukio Il se retourna dans un tourbillon seulement pour trouver Mephisto assis sur un des pupitres du fond.

« Pourquoi demandez vous ça Pheles-san ? » demanda t-il en réajustant ses lunettes.

« Eh bien tu semblais juste énervé contre quelque chose aujourd'hui et je me demandais si je pouvais t'aider » dit Mephisto, un sourire courbant ses lèvres.

« Rin et moi nous sommes juste disputés, rien de quoi s'inquiéter »

« Ah mais il y a de quoi s'inquiéter, les personnes ayant des liens de sang ne devraient pas se disputer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, elles ne devraient pas » soupira Yukio, réalisant qu'il était futile de résister à l'exorciste pus âgé.

« Donc, à quel sujet était-ce ? » demanda la Principal, inclinant sa tête.

« Rin a encore perdu le contrôle et j'ai laissé mon énervement prendre le dessus. »

« Es-tu sûr que c'était de l'énervement ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Yukio, la confusion visible dans ses yeux. Méphisto sourit.

« Eh bien Okumura-san, Rin-kun est extrêmement mignon, spécialement quand il est en colère, tu ne penses pas ? »

Yukio fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout le chemin que prenait cette conversation. « De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Ah, eh bien laisse-moi te dire que je ne serais pas surpris si tu confondais un autre sentiment très frustrant et l'énervement. »

« Et quel sentiment cela serait-il ? »

« Désir, bien j'espère que j'ai été d'une quelconque aide, passe une bonne journée Okumura-san ! » Et avec ça, le vieil homme était parti, laissant un Yukio choqué derrière lui.

RYRYRYRY

Il n' y avait pas moyen qu'il soit sexuellement attiré par son _frère_. C'était mal d'aimer son frère d'aimer son frère de cette manière donc bien sûr qu'il ne l'aimait pas de cette manière. Pas seulement ça, mais Rin était un _mec_. Donc c'était simplement impossible pour Yukio de l'aimer de cette manière. Avoir ces sentiments serait aller contre tout ce qu'il avait appris de son père. Pas seulement ça, mais on parlait de son _frère_, qui était un _mec _! C'était impossible ! En plus in ne ressentait d'attraction pour personne actuellement donc ce n'était définitivement pas ça. Et même si c'était vrai pourquoi les choses tourneraient-elles comme ça ?

Il avait trouvé Rin quelques minutes après avoir quitté la classe le jour précédent. Le garçon plus âgé avait une expression frustrée – et Yukio avait pensé que c'était _mignon_, mignon !

« Je suis désolé Yukio, tu as raison, je dois travailler plus dur si je veux devenir un bon exorciste. » avait déclaré Rin après quelques minutes de silence.

« Non Rin, je n'aurais pas dû te dire quelque chose comme ça, c'est moi qui est désolé. » dit le plus jeune avec un soupir. Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Rin était magnifique, c'est la seule chose que Yukio pouvait penser à cet instant. La manière dont les yeux bleus brillaient de joie, ces petits crocs brillants vivement sous les lèvres roses, réellement Rin était adorable. Après cela, ils étaient revenus à leur dortoir et s'étaient couchés, ou en tout cas Rin s'était couché. Yukio était resté éveillé et avait pensé à ce qu'avait dit Méphisto, avec la nouveauté du fait que Rin était adorable. Il avait finalement réussit à s'endormir après avoir conclu que c'était normal pour quelqu'un de penser que son petit frère était adorable, même si c'était le plus âgé. Le lendemain il se réveilla avec un lourd ronflement de Rin, et ses draps salis.

Après qu'il eût enfin réussi à lever Rin et qu'il soit prêt pour l'école, il réalisa qu'il avait presque tout le temps regardé le cul de son frère aîné… Putain de Méphisto ! De plus, toute la journée il ne put s'empêcher de fixer son Nii-san ! Ce fut seulement pire la journée passant. Il n'avait rien voulu d'autre que plaquer son frère sur son bureau et le baiser sans réfléchir jusqu'à la fin du jour.

Ce qui le titillait le plus était Shima. Le garçon aux cheveux roses venait juste de réaliser que même si son frère était un démon il était toujours un mec bien, ou quelque chose comme ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, le fait est qu'il était souvent autour de son frère, faisant sourire et rire Rin et ça portait sur ses nerfs. Son mignon jumeau lui appartenait ! Oui il avait réalisé que ce démon de Principal avait raison, il était attiré par son frère, et oui il voulait le baiser sans réfléchir. C'était bien ! Tout ce dont il s'inquiétait maintenant était d'être rejeté par son frère… Enfin cela avait été sa principale préoccupation avant que Shima ne commence à faire sourire son frère de cette façon. Il en avait assez, son frère lui appartenait ! (Oui, il savait combien il était enfantin actuellement mais il s'en foutait, il était le plus jeune, bordel !)

Etait-ce réellement si mal de vouloir que son frère lui retourne ses sentiments ? Il ne pensait pas ça, du moins plus maintenant. Le seul problème serait la sexualité de son frère. Son jumeau avit toujours dit qu'il aimait les filles, mais vraiment, son frère était une telle andouille ! Je veux dire, son activité favorite était_ la cuisine _(et il était _bon_ à ça), mais pas seulement ça, il _pleurait_ quand il lisait des mangas romantiques (d'accord, les mangas c'était Yukio qui les possédait mais il ne pleurait pas en les lisant). Oui, il se dit qu'il ferait son frère sien quoiqu'il arrive. La première chose à faire était d'éloigner ce putain de Shima.

« Nii-san, viens, c'est l'heure pour nous de retourner au dortoir » dit Yukio après qu'il eût fini ses classes.

« Mais il reste de temps avant le couvre-feu » dit Rin avec un air confus, un adorable air confus.

« Maintenant Nii-san ». Le ton de Yukio était sans appel.

« Tch, tu peux agir comme ma mère Yukio, je suis le plus vieux ! » dit Rin avec une moue cependant il se leva puis se dirigea vers son jeune jumeau. « Je t'vois demain, Shima ! » lança t-il au garçon aux cheveux roses avec un sourire.

« Yep, à plus ! » fut la réponse, avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée d'écoute.

« Quoi Yukio ? » J'ai finalement réussi à avoir quelqu'un qui me parle à nouveau, et tu me coupes quand je discute avec lui ! » Grogna Rin avec colère après qu'ils soient revenus dans leur dortoir. Aussitôt que Rin eût fermé la porte derrière lui Yukio se lança contre son jumeau qu'il épingla à la porte et pressa ses lèvres contre les lèvres roses surprises. Rin laissa échapper un doux bruit de protestation, laissant ainsi Yukio gagner l'accès à sa bouche. Yukio se permit de se satisfaire de la bouche de son frère avant qu'il ne se fasse rejeter. La bouche de Rin avait un goût délicieux et il pensa honnêtement qu'il pourrait embrasser le plus vieux pour toujours. Il fit gentiment courir sa langue sur les petits crocs avant d'exhorter la langue de Rin à jouer avec la sienne. Son excitation redoubla lorsqu'il sentit son frère répondre à son baiser. Yukio sourit dans la baiser lorsqu'un petit gémissement sortit de la bouche du plus petit. Ils s'éloignèrent pour respirer, les deux reprenant de l'air aussi rapidement que possible. Yukio se permit de poser une traînée de baisers en descendant sur le cou de Rin, cherchant les zones sensibles.

« Nnhh, a-arrêtes, Yukio arrêtes. » dit Rin, repoussant doucement son frère. Yukio fronça les sourcils à l'air indéchiffrable dans les yeux de son frère.

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire par quoi ? On est frères ! » Cria Rin, choqué que son petit frère soit si dense.

« Et ? » dit Yukio d'un ton neutre.

« Et, on peut donc pas faire un truc comme ça ! »

« Je m'en fous que nous soyons frères, j'ai réalisé ça hier, si tu veux savoir. »

« Uh, mais c'est mal ! » geignit Rin. Yukio sourit.

« C'est de ça dont tu t'inquiètes ? »

« Ben ouais… Parce que t'sais, t'es mon jumeau et tout, c'est pas normal ! » Dit Rin, se frustrant lui-même.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas à propos de ça, Nii-san, je prendrais bien soin de toi, d'accord ? » dit Yukio en verrouillant la porte et tirant son frère vers le lit, avant de le pousser légèrement vers le bas.

« Ah Yukio ! » grogna Rin et le plus jeune tomba sur lui et recommença à embrasser son cou. Après avoir défait sa cravate, Yukio déboutonna lentement la chemise de son frère, parsemant de baisers la peau nouvellement découverte. Poussant les vêtements gênants plus loin, il fit sa route jusqu'à un téton, le mordant gentiment, faisant pousser un cri à son frère, avant de le sucer, le faisant durcir et donnant à l'autre le même traitement, écoutant avec joie les gémissements qui sortaient de son frère.

Ensuite, il remonta et embrassa de nouveau son frère, souriant quand Rin mordit sa lèvre inférieure afin d'obtenir l'accès à sa bouche.

« Portes… Trop… De vêtements » Grogna Rin entre ses halètements tandis qu'il bataillait avec les boutons de la veste de son petit frère. « Yukioooo ! » gémit-il après que sa frustration aie gagné le dessus.

« Très bien, très bien donnes moi une seconde Nii-san » dit Yukio avec un sourire, auquel Rin retourna une moue boudeuse.

« Tu devrais en porter moins. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, si je le faisais je te ressemblerai. » Exposa Yukio, jetant sa veste plus loin et commençant à faire de même pour sa chemise.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? » grogna Rin.

« Rien. » Quand il eût fini de retirer sa chemise et sa cravate il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que Rin passait ses yeux sur son corps. C'était quelque chose que lui-même faisait depuis que son frère avait enlevé son haut. Son frère aîné avait un beau corps dû à tous les combats qu'il avait fait et il n'était ni pâle ni bronzé, il était parfait. Yukio sourit avant de se pencher et de pincer les oreilles pointues de son frère, riant sous cape du bas gémissement qu'il obtint, et le fit encore.

« Arrêtes ça ! »

« Pourquoi ? ça prouve que tu aimes ça, pas vrai ? » Demanda Yukio en se frottant sur le devant du pantalon de Rin, avant de commencer à le déboutonner, obtenant d'adorables gémissements. Une fois qu'il eût réussi à enlever le pantalon et le boxer, il commença à poser des baisers sur la poitrine de Rin, descendant toujours plus vers son but.

« Yukio, ahhh, nh attends~ Ne fais pas- ! » Rin se coupa lui-même avec un fort gémissement quand son frère le prit dans sa bouche. Yukio sourit encore et enrula sa langue autour du gland, obtenant un autre gémissement délicieux de son frère. Il se retire un peu pur lécher la fente avant de revenir lentement.

« Yukio ! Arrêtes de me torturer ! » grogna Rin dans un pathétique effort de paraître dominateur, alors que cela sortit plus comme une adorable réclamation. Ce que Yukio ne put s'empêcher de commenter.

« Tu es vraiment adorable Nii-san » dit-il, riant intérieurement lorsque Rin rougit jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux corbeaux.

« Je ne le suis pas ! Les grands frères ne sont pas mignons ! Les petits frères le sont ! » grogna t-il, ses hanches tremblant de frustration.

« Nope, je pense que tu es plus mignon que moi. Cela dit merci de dire que tu me trouves mignon. » Répondit Yukio avant de se pencher et couper ce qu'allait dire Rin en le faisant gémir. Lentement Yukio travailla l'organe, faisant courir sa langue dessus en regardant la réaction de son frère entre ses cils (ndt : honte à moi, je ne connaissais pas ce mot. Je suis donc allée sur reverso. « Coups de fouets » disait-il. J'étais pliée ^^). Rin avait les yeux étroitements fermés, et un magnifique rougissement couvrait ses joues, ce qui n'était plus un signe d'embarras mais de plaisir. Son nez se retroussait d'une manière très mignonne et ses crocs mordaient légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Yukio ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était magnifique. Il était évident que son frère était frustré du rythme lent donc Yukio sortit la queue de la bouche et plaça la main de Rin sur sa tête. Les yeux océans s'ouvrirent, et regardèrent Yukio avec frustration et questionnement.

« C'est d'accord pour que tu me guides, Nii-san, aussi longtemps que tu ne tires pas trop sur mes cheveux, okay ? » Quand il reçut un signe d'approbation de Rin, il retourna à sa tâche. Rin avait écouté son conseil e poussa la tête de son frère assez loin pour qu'il soit satisfait mais pas trop, pour ne pas l'étouffer, faisant se couper sa propre respiration.

Yukio laissa échapper un petit gémissement après une secousse particulièrement dure et les vibrations firent échapper un des propres cris de Rin. Yukio commençait à être un peu fatigué de ce jeu, il voulait aussi un peu de satisfaction et quand il pensa qu'il pourrait simplement laisser son frère avoir toute l'attention et être ainsi lui-même satisfait, il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas faire ça avant d'avoir clamé le garçon comme sien. Considérant qu'ils n'avaient aucuns lubrifiants ils devraient… improviser.

Donc il décida d'abréger un peu ça en mordillant légèrement le gland avant de glisser sa langue dans la fente, causant un sursaut aux hanches de Rin et un grognement. Yukio continua ses rapides et plutôt désordonnés assauts, attendant des signes qui montreraient que son frère était près. Quelques moments après il entendit son frère grogner son nom

« Y-Yukio je, ahh, je- ! » Rin ne put finir sa phrase à cause du cri étranglé du nom de son plus jeune frère qui se déchira en sortant de sa poitrine. Yukio regarda son frère jouir, se délectant de la façon dont son nom avait été prononcé, _adorable_. Son corps entier était tendu, son visage tourné vers le haut excepté ses yeux qui étaient grands ouverts mais figé, ne voyant rien. Yukio se permit de goûter un peu du jus de Rin, parce que _vraiment_ il était délicieux, et s'il n'en avait pas eu besoin comme lubrifiant il aurait voulu rester là où il était, tout lécher et alors lui tailler une autre pipe juste pour pouvoir le goûter à nouveau. Il collecta la majorité de la substance collante dans une main et l'utilisa pour enduire ses doigts. Il enleva son pantalon et son boxer avant de bouger pour écarter plus les jambes de son frère. Les yeux de Rin clignèrent et se refocalisèrent quand il sentit un doigt lubrifié pousser contre son trou froncé.

« Oï Yukio ! Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » cria Rin, s'écartant de cette mauvaise sensation. Yukio cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux.

« Je te prépare » dit-il platement. Rin fronça les sourcils.

« Putain mais qui a dit que tu serais dessus ? Je suis le plus âgé donc ça veut dire que c'est moi qui le suis ! » dit Rin, fronçant à nouveau les sourcils en voyant Rin sourire.

« Malheureusement Nii-san, je suis le plus âgé donc ça veut dire _moi_ dessus. » Exposa Yukio avant de retourner à ce qu'il était en train de faire, cette fois maintenant le corbeau en place.

« Mais- ! »

« Pas de mais, ne t'inquiètes pas Rin je promets que je ne te blesserai pas. Si tu me dis d'arrêter je le ferai. D'accord ? » L'utilisation de son prénom fit savoir à Rin que Yukio était sérieux, que si il était réellement blessé alors il arrêterait. Avec hésitation, Rin hocha la tête en signe de soumission, frissonnant à la sensation gênante du doigt s'enfonçant en lui. Plus il s'enfonçait, plus la sensation devenait inconfortable. Rin grogna légèrement quand ça s'arrêta un moment avant qu'il ne se courbe lentement, travaillant à relâcher les muscles de sorte à ce que ce soit moins douloureux. Après qu'il soit sûr de ne pas faire trop mal à son frère, Yukio en ajouta en autre, faisant de gentils mouvements de ciseaux. Rin ravala son gémissement de douleur, car même si ça faisait mal, ce n'était pas la pire douleur qu'il aie jamais subie et il ne voulait pas inquiéter Yukio. Cependant au troisième doigt ajouté il ne put réprimer sa plainte. Yukio se stoppa et ragarda avec inquiétude le visage marqué de douleur de son frère.

« Est-ce que ça va Nii-san ? » il arrêta de mouvoir ses doigts, laissant un moment au corbeau pour se relaxer.

« Ahh, ouais j'dois juste m'habituer à la sensation c'est tout. » grogna Rin, entourant son frère de ses bras et le rapprochant pour respirer son odeur. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de préparation, Yukio sentit qu'il avait assez étiré son frère et enleva ses doigts. Il prit ce qui restait de sperme sur la poitrine de Rin et en couvrit sa queue avant de se positionner en face de l'entrée de Rin.

« Prêt ? » demanda Yukio et il attendit que Rin acquiesce avant de pousser lentement. Après en avoir rentré la moitié il se figea à l'entente d'un cri de douleur du corps sous lui. Il regarda Rin et vit L'air d'agonie sur son visage, mais pire que ça il vit les larmes cristallines couler des yeux océans.

« Nii-san devrais-je arrêter ? » Rin secoua rapidement la tête à cette question.

« Non, donnes moi juste une seconde » murmura Rin dans l'épaule de son frère. Ça faisait vraiment, vraiment mal et ça lui prit quelques temps pour réussir à se relaxer. Yukio sentit les muscles autour de lui se détendre et s'enfonça en entier, avant d'attendre encore quelques instants pour que son frère s'ajuste. Une fois qu'il l'eût fait, il commença un rythme lent et régulier, laissant échapper un grognement à l'étroitesse incroyable de son frère. Dieu, c'était tellement bon d'être en Rin. Son frère aîné était parfait et in ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir possessif envers lui.

« Mien » gronda Yukio en mordillant l'épaule de Rin, espérant que ça rendrait ça meilleur pour lui. Rin gémit rien qu'au ton de sa voix. Lentement il commençait à apprécier la présence de son petit frère en lui, parce que c'était juste tellement chaud, et gros, et ahhh ! Yukio avait frappé quelque chose en lui qui le fit crier et danser des étoiles en face de ses yeux.

Quand Yukio entendit le cri il sourit contre l'épaule de Rin avant de frapper intentionnellement contre la prostate de Rin, encore et encore. Yukio gémit encore en accélérant le rythme, sentant le corps de son frère se presser contre le sien. « Plus, Yukio s'il te plaît… » soupira Rin, suppliant pour quelque chose que seul son frère pourrait lui donner. Yukio s'y plia, enlevant les jambes de Rin de sa taille et les plaçant sur ses épaules, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le garçon plus petit. Rin laissa échapper un autre cri désespéré, griffant le dos de son frère en cherchant quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Yukio sourit, avant de remarquer la mignonne queue se tordant sous le plaisir. Il atteignit le dos du corps de Rin et commença à jouer avec la base de la queue, faisant pousser des cris plus profonds qu'auparavant à son frère.

« Y-Yukio n-ne joue pas avec ç-ça. » bégaya t-il entre les cris. Laissant une soudaine cruauté le prendre, Yukio ralentit le rythme et tira doucement sur la queue de sorte à amener le bout touffu à sa bouche et commença à le mordiller. Rin continua à hurler et crier, frustré du rythme lent. Sa queue était extrêmement sensible et il savait que Yukio le savait ét était juste méchant, même si c'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressentit d'autre d'avoir sa queue mordue et léchée comme ça. Yukio sourit de la sensibilité de l'appendice de fourrure. Il s'autorisa à accélérer de nouveau, tout en continuant à caresser la queue.

A cet instant Rin n'était plus rien d'autre qu'une pitoyable boule de nerfs tremblante et haletante et Yukio ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Sans prévenir, le corps de Rin s'arqua et se tendit, et le garçon vint avec le même cri étranglé du nom de son frère seulement cette fois c'était plus profond. Les muscles autour de sa bite se contractèrent délicieusement, le faisant pousser un petit cri tandis qu'il jouissait à l'intérieur de son grand frère, laissant ces muscles lui prendre tout ce qu'il valait (_ndt : la formulation est obscure, mais je suppose que ça veut dire que c'est tellement délicieux qu'il n'a aucune hésitation à sombrer dans le péché avec son frère)_

Ils restèrent allongés quelques minutes, plongés dans un état post-orgasmique, avant que Yukio ne se retire, faisant échapper un soupir à son frère aîné. Les deux étaient pantelants, tentant avec difficulté de retrouver leur souffle. Quelques instants plus tard, Yukio colla son plus petit frère contre lui, souriant en sentant sa propre odeur sur lui.

« Je t'aime Nii-san » murmura t-il alors que Rin s'était déjà endormi. Yukio continua à caresser son dos et sa queue jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe lui aussi dans un profond sommeil.

RYRYRYRY

Le matin suivant Yukio laissa son frère dans la chambre pour le lui permettre de récupérer un peu. Le plus vieux avait grommelé quelque chose sur le fait d'être fatigué et de son cul qui lui faisait mal donc Yukio avait pensé que ce serait mieux de le laisser dans le dortoir. Il ne s'était pas attendu, cependant, à voir Méphisto l'attendant à l'extérieur des dortoirs.

« Rin-kun vient-il à l'école aujourd'hui ? » demanda t-il d'un air entendu. Yukio soupira simplement et remonta ses lunettes avant de répondre.

« Non, Nii-san ne se sent pas très bien aujourd'hui. » expliqua t-il avant de se diriger vers sa première classe.

« Non, je suppose qu'il ne l'est pas considérant la consciencieuse baise que tu lui as fait la nuit dernière. » dit Méphisto après une pause.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez, Pheles-san, mais je dois aller donner mes cours maintenant » Marmonna le garçon en rougissant de manière visible.

« Ne t' inquiétes pas Okumura-san, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit ou d'être cruel à ce propos. » Mephisto sourit quand le garçon laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Cependant tu pourras me remercier plus tard en me laissant me joindre à la partie la prochaine fois ! » Et avec ça l'homme était parti, laissant derrière lui un rougissant et confus Yukio.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?


End file.
